


Granny's Wedding

by Sokorra



Series: Lucas-Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Victor talk at Granny's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny's Wedding

She smiled when she finally spot him, off in the corner in one of the booth corners. He had his arms along the back of the bench, one hand holding a half drunk scotch while the other was empty. He had his eyes closed, and his head was slightly leaned back as if he was thinking about sleeping right where he was.

She didn’t blame him. She and Granny had him running around all day. He was probably exhausted and they still had a few hours to go before they could sneak back home and pass out in bed. She walked over to him, greeting people as she went and thanking them for coming before arriving at the corner.

“Figured I’d find you here,” she said with a smile, moving past the table to sit next to him. She sighed as she settled into the spot beside him. She took off her brilliant red shoes, a pair of 3 inch heels that had looked like a good at the time but were turning out not to be. “Isn’t it a bit early for my feet and back to hurt so much,” she asked as she curled into his side, interlocking her fingers with his as he brought his arm around her. 

“I think those shoes are to blame for that,” he responded, a teasing note in his voice.

“You like those shoes.” She smirked up at him. He might have been cursed, but some things hadn’t changed, and his appreciation of her in short-shorts and heels was one of them.  
“That I do.” He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. “But that doesn’t mean standing for hours in them is going to do you any favors.”

“You aren’t wrong about that.” She said curling her feet up on the seat beside her. “Granny seems to be having a great time.”

“Considering it’s her wedding, one would hope so.”

“She liked the flowers you got us,” Ruby commented. “She wore one.” It was the first time they had been able to talk really since the wedding had started.   
“I saw, although I don’t think I was quite fond of the way August was noticing that you were wearing one as well.”

She smiled. Gepetto had his son as his best man, as Granny had her as her maid of honor, which meant she had to dance with August. August had been polite and very nice, but he had slipped his eyes once or twice in appreciation. Apparently Victor had noticed.

“So I noticed. I also noticed you didn’t dance with me tonight.”

“I’m not much of a dancer, you know that.” She did, but she also knew if she pushed a little bit he would dance for her, even if it would be awkward and she’d probably end up with feet that hurt more than they did already. She let the noise of people dancing and laughing surround them for a few minutes, just enjoying this somewhat-quiet time with him.

“Do you think about us ever doing something like this?” She looked over at him, surprised at his question.

“Was that a proposal?” Her voice was a blend of surprise and teasing. She hadn’t thought he was ready for anything like that. But she supposed, given the circumstances, it wasn’t that surprising.

“No, just a thought.”

“I’ve thought about it once or twice in passing,” she answered honestly. “Probably a lot more while helping Granny plan this, but nothing concrete.” They had been dating for a year and a half at this point, so she supposed she should have thought more of the idea, but she supposed that she also kept waiting to see things go badly, like all of her other relationships. This one was remarkable stable considering the two who were in it. “You haven’t been thinking of it because..”

“No,” he interrupted. He reached forward to place his drink on the table. “Not because of that, although I’m sure my mother would be less than pleased by that fact.” He smiled sadly at the memory, as he settled back into his seat. “I was just considering it as an option... in the nearer future rather than further in it.” 

“Maybe,” she said smiling. “We’ll see when the time comes.”


End file.
